A Love Story: James and Lucius
by Arch-Nemesis
Summary: Prequel to Give me one more chance : I wanted to do a story behind the story of how James and Lucius got together and what drove them apart.
1. Chapter 1

A Love Story: James and Lucius  
Chapter 1  
Disclaimer: I don't own so don't ask  
WARNING: This is about male/male relationships. Not your cup of tea? Please hit the **_back_** key.  
Beta-read by: Jadwiga. Any mistakes after she had finished her work are mine.

* * *

Notes: I wanted to do a story behind the story of how James and Lucius got together and what drove them apart.

* * *

Enjoy! 

oOoOoOo

Inheritance is defined as something of monetary value or treasure possession being passed from one generation to the next.

Eighteen years old James Potter received such an inheritance, but James wasn't an average teenager – James was a wizard, heir apparent to one of the most powerful pure-blood lines of the time.

As a coming-of-age wizard, James' parents had followed traditional ceremonies. That happened to be an elegant gala to celebrate James' adulthood. Since there weren't very many pureblood wizarding families left in Europe, the same people almost always gathered at these special occasions whether birthdays, Christmas etc.

Among the families were the Potters, the Malfoys, the Blacks, the Lupins, the Goyles, the Crabbs, the Parkinsons, the Flints, the Zambinis, and the Snapes. There were others but many in recent times had married either other magical creatures (i.e. Veelas, Elves, or Vampires) or non-magical beings (such as Muggles) thus ending the family purity.

And the event would change James' life with an unexpected twist.

oOoOoOo

Today was James Potter's eighteenth birthday. He officially was an adult, but James sat on the window seat in his room gazing out of the window with longing. He didn't want a party, but his parents had insisted. He didn't want to socialize with snobs of the wizarding world, but his parents told him that he needed to because he needed to know who's who in the magical world.

"James? Honey, you need to come down. Every thing is ready and the party is in a couple of hours," his mum called out to him through the closed door.

Said teenage sighed. James ran long slender fingers through messy raven locks and with the other hand, pushed up thin wire rim circular glasses on his nose. Standing at 5'11 ½", James stretched causing his back and ankles to pop.

He looked at himself one last time in the full length mirror. He wore form fitting black Levi's jeans he had purchased on Saturday while with Lily and Remus. They didn't bring Sirius because he and Snape had gotten them thrown out of the mall – apparently they (the Muggles) didn't appreciate Sirius having his tongue shoved down his boyfriend's throat.

And Snape didn't help matters any at all by nearly having sex with Sirius in the middle of the open court. So, on the next excursion, they left Sirius (and Snape) at home.

Sighing again, James wished he could find someone like how Sirius had found Snape. Although he still wondered about how those two ended up together. It was quite a mystery. He shook his head a little bit thinking about the conversation he had with Lily a couple of weeks ago.

oOo _Flashback_ oOo

"_You know James if you wasn't so averse to being with a woman, I would marry you," the fiery red head said patting her friend on the back._

_James choked on his cup of tea when his friend proudly announced (at bit too loudly in his opinion) that he was attracted to men._

"_EVANS! Do you mind?" James' face was hot. He started fanning himself with one of his folders. He timidly glanced around to see if any of the other students were listening._

_Luckily, no one cared._

_The Maurders (which included Lily) as well as Snape, decided to take accelerated upper Divison classes at the local university, but after just three months, Peter, couldn't stay on top of his grade. Therefore, he got kicked out._

_Now, the group was a year and a half away from graduating with honors._

"_What's the matter, Jamester? Don't sweat it. I'm sure there's someone out there for you," Lily said with an encouraging smile._

_James snorted in disbelief. Like who would want someone like him? "Yeah, who?"_

"_I don't know, but you will know when you meet him."_

oOo _End flashback_ oOo

The former Gryffindor stood in the corner of the yard taking in all the snobs that invaded his new home. He was gifted with a two story house that once belonged to Godric Gryffindor, one of the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary. Of course over the years the house had been modified but it still held a bit of history.

He wished that his friends were here. Lily couldn't come because she had a date with some Muggle whose name was (believe it or not) James. Since tonight was a full moon, there was no question where Remus was going to be.

Then James shuddered as he thought about what Sirius told him. /_I'm sorry Prongs but since my parents are going, there's no way in hell, I'm going. Besides, I got a fuck date with Sev to make him scr…/_

"Hello?"

James was stirred out his horrid thoughts of Padfoot and Snape, only to look up into the most unusually colored eyes – quicksilver – and said exactly what he was thinking, "Beautiful."

James slapped his hand over his mouth. Hazel orbs widened while an elegantly shaped brow rose in amusement.

"I am soo sorry. I didn't mean to say that," James said quickly, embarrassed by his thoughtlessness.

"Yes, you did. Normally, I would have cursed you for such a bold statement but for some reason I simply can't bring my self to hurt a lovely vision exquisiteness."

The teenager blushed more.

"Do you want to leave? You seem awfully bored."

"Yes, I do want to leave and I am bored. This isn't my kind of scene," James replied.

"Then let's go somewhere that's a little less suffocating. We won't be missed," the tall pure-blood offered, staring down at his walking stick then looking at his companion.

James bit his lip unsure of what to do. After all, this party was for him. But he stole a look at his parents. They were carrying on without him.

Not giving them or the party another thought, James smiled broadly. "Let's go."

oOoOoOo

They exited through a side gate that was covered with thick ivy vines and leaves. They walked down the hidden path to where the carriages were waiting.

Before climbing into the elegant crafted horse drawn ride, James hesitated.

"Is something the matter?"

Feeling foolish for now thinking about this, James said, "I know I've met you before but I'm at a loss."

Vivacious laughter filled the night air. James gasped at the sound. Never had he heard such an enchanting sound in his life.

"We went to Hogwarts together, a bit briefly I must say." The bespectacled youth tried to rack his brain but was coming up short.

A gloved hand extended in welcome. "Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy."

oOo TBC oOo


	2. Chapter 2

A Love Story: James and Lucius  
Chapter 2  
Disclaimer: I don't own so don't ask  
WARNING: This is about male/male relationships. Not your cup of tea? Please hit the **_back_** key.  
Beta-read by: Jadwiga. Any mistakes after she had finished her work are mine.

* * *

Notes: I wanted to do a story behind the story of how James and Lucius got together and what drove them apart.

* * *

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

Three years went by in a flash for James. He had finished his university courses with a Bachelor's degree in Ancient Myths and Legends, (also known as Pre-History), and within those three years he had been secretly dating the Malfoy heir. Only his friends knew about his relationship with the handsome pure-blood.

What shocked James further was when Sirius told him that Snape and Lucius were best friends. His parents tried to find out who had captured his heart but it was to no avail and after six months of pestering him about whom he dating, they gave up.

To his utter enjoyment, Lucius had literally swept him off his feet on that fateful night not so long ago. When Lucius suggested to eat Japanese food (which was James favorite type of food), James merely thought of going to one of those – cheap – fast food places that served fortune cookies with bad fortunes.

Naturally, a lot of people went to those kinds of places if they wanted that kind of food – well, if you were a Muggle at least. Wizards didn't do 'fast food' and neither did Lucius.

So, when James felt the familiar nauseating tug of a portkey, he never dreamed that he would be in Japan.

As it turned out, Lucius' family had several homes across the globe. The Malfoy family had investments with a few Muggle companies, which included Wal-Mart/Sam's Club stores, Macy's department stores, and Lowe's Home Improvement storesJames noted with mute fascination that Lucius had a thing for Americans as the pure-blood prattled on about the foreign companies.

And for almost a week the pair lost themselves in the splendor of Japan and each other.

oOoOoOo

Another door slammed in the usual quietness of Malfoy manor. However, the wizards that lived there were being anything but quiet.

"She's perfect for you. A good match-"

"I would rather drink poison than to be saddled with that conniving bitch as a wife!" Lucius roared. His magic crackled at the mere thought of being married to any member of the Black family.

He was still having nightmares about Severus just dating one. God, he felt so bad for his friend, but if the idiot…er…the bloke made him happy, well he couldn't argue with it, only bite his tongue.

"You need heirs, Lucius. I won't be around forever and you certainly won't have any children with this boy you're seeing. Do yourself a favor, don't settle with him. Marry Narcissa and keep him as a lover after you get what you want with Narcissa."

Lucius stared at his father. This wasn't the first time the older Malfoy had suggested such a thing. Never would Lucius consider doing something as degrading as having James as a 'Mistress'. No! He refused to degrade himself or his boyfriend in that type of manner.

Now, don't misunderstand the younger Malfoy. Narcissa was beautiful beyond compare, but her beauty could only get her so far and it was definitely not enough to hold Lucius' interest longer than five minutes, especially when she talked. Her voice grated like fingernails across a chalkboard.

When Lucius saw James alone at his eighteenth birthday party, he was enthralled, and Lucius knew without a doubt that the youth had to be his.

Let's not forget they were at Hogwarts together, if only for a brief period of time, but James was not so pleasing on the eyes back then. He was yet to grow into his awkward lean frame. Time would assist with the messy hair, thin body, and immaturity.

While the wild untamed hair remained, it added a sexy, daring appeal to the former Gryffindor. The circular wire specs also remained. They too gave an air of mystery of what really was behind those mesmerizing hazel windows.

The major (but subtle) difference was the completely filled-out lithe body. James was still slight but he now had muscles in the right places from playing Quidditch for so many years, and the biggest change was James' mind.

It finally caught up with his adult size body. While he was still shy and reserved on some things, he could make reasonable and logical decisions on other important matters.

All-in-all, in Lucius' opinion at least, James was perfect.

"No, Father, he deserves all of me not Narcissa," Lucius replied and he was going to prove it.

Tonight, he was going to claim his heart's desire.

"Don't do any thing stupid that you'll regret later, Lucius," Lucien warned, anger smoldering in his grey depths.

"The only thing I will regret is if I let you decide on whom I should marry!"

Lucien saw the signs. His son was in love but there was no way he was going to allow his only son to make a mistake that could cost him his family fortune by being with someone who could not give him heirs.

He had hoped – prayed – that this boy his son was seeing was his soul mate and this would be the end of it. Alas, he was not. Lucien had visited the Malfoy family tree over the years to confirm it. With a heavy heart, Lucien made arrangements with Octavious to save his son.

But little did Lucien know that while he was taking steps to secure the Malfoy family's future, Lucius was yet to bed his young boyfriend.

A mistake that will cost Lucius and James dearly.

oOo TBC oOo


	3. Chapter 3

A Love Story: James and Lucius  
Chapter 3  
Disclaimer: I don't own so don't ask  
WARNING: This is about male/male relationships. Not your cup of tea? Please hit the **_back_** key.  
Beta-read by: Jadwiga. Any mistakes after she had finished her work are mine.

**Notes**: I wanted to do a story behind the story of how James and Lucius got together and what drove them apart.

* * *

_Special thanks to: _yaeko, inumon3, and for those who have read and didn't review, thank you for reading thus far.

* * *

Enjoy! 

oOoOoOo

The world felt like it fell off its axis into the dark abyss of space. Stars danced in a slow circular jiggle in front of red swollen hazel eyes as James stuck his head back into the toilet to heave another round of stomach acid. He had nothing left to offer to the porcelain god. James prayed to all known deities for his suffering to end.

It was the beginning of December and Christmas was four weeks away. He spat out the last of the sour saliva and wiped his mouth with the back of his shaking hand.

During his time of misery, James' mind wandered to what could have gone wrong with his relationship with Lucius. The pure-blood had been acting quite odd ever since the Halloween party. Lucius now was avoiding him.

By this point James was desperate enough to ask Snape if everything was okay for the former blond Slytherin. Immediately, Snape was on guard, but only said, "_Lucien is pressuring him into something that he cannot get out of."_

Fearing the worse, James went to Malfoy manor seeking out his boyfriend. To his surprise it wasn't Lucius or Lucien who greeted him at the door. Heck, a house-elf would have been better than Sirius' cousin, Narcissa Black.

They exchanged pleasantries (if one would call glaring pleasant) and James made for Lucius' bedroom upstairs but Narcissa's shrill of a voice stopped him before he took one step.

oOo _Flashback_ oOo

"_Of course you would think that Lucius receives uninvited house guests in his bedroom."_

_James turned around, embarrassed, to assume he could just waltz right in._

"_Uh, how inconsiderate of me? Please, could you let Lucius know that I'm here."_

_The blonde sneered at him but James paid her no mind. He had too many dealings with her to ever think of her as a threat._

_Some minutes ticked by before James heard his name being called. The former Gryffindor smiled and hugged Lucius but noticed he had gone ridged in his embrace._

_Looking into cold hard quicksilver orbs, told James all he needed to know – it was over._

_He saw Narcissa smirking in the background before she turned and disappeared from sight and knew that she had done something to cause his impeding break-up with the man standing in front of him. He thought that after nearly three and a half years of dating, the older pure-blood would ask him to marry him but it was not meant to be._

_How could he have been so stupid? He even gave up his virginity to the man for Christ sake!_

_Lucius motioned for James to follow him into his study. There the aristocrat put up silencing charms and locking spells. As soon as he was finished, Lucius walked up to James to kiss him but was pushed back._

"_You haven't returned any of my messages – why?" James demanded. _

_He was already in a foul mood because of the stomach flu and he didn't need Lucius messing with his head._

"_I apologize for that, James, but something happened that I will loose you over," Lucius explained with some regret to his voice._

_For once, James kept his mouth tightly closed._

"_I wished that there was some other way but seeing as we are both male it's next to impossible."_

_With that said it conveyed what Lucius had been dreading for the past three years – Lucien was demanding grandchildren – the next in line to the vast wealth of the Malfoy family. _

_Hazel orbs glistened with tears. Lucius walked up to James and hugged him. This time the younger wizard didn't refuse the embrace._

"_I will always love you my Lion."_

_Hearth wrenching sobs erupted from the shorter male. "Wha-what about (sob) what about fertility potions (sniff) to conceive?"_

_Lucius held on for dear life. "None so far have been developed with any success."_

_The answer only made James cry even harder. The strain from crying made his head pound and exhaustion finally caught up to him. The lithe youthful legs gave out unexpectedly._

_The next Malfoy Lord cursed his father for doing this to them in four different languages. He especially was going to do unpleasant things to that bitch, Narcissa, for drugging him at the Halloween party._

_Carefully lifting his precious burden of his now ex-boyfriend, Lucius flooed to Godric's Hollow._

_Lucius placed James on their bed. He shook his head. No, it was no longer their bed, the blond thought with some bitterness._

And just like James, tears gathers in stormy grey orbs, but unlike James, Lucius refused to give-in to the stabbing pains of heartbreak. The number one rule of being Malfoy was never, ever, show emotions.

_Lucius planted one last kiss on soft pink lips. He stumbled back from the bed. The tall aristocrat's legs felt like they too were going to give at any moment. He flooed back to the manor wondering if he could get away with cursing Narcissa and his father with an Unforgivable._

oOo _End flashback _oOo

Following the next couple of days preceding their break-up, James went back to his parents house until he could get his head straightened out.

However, in the weeks and months to follow, James' life was about to take an unexpected turn yet again.

oOo TBC oOo


	4. Chapter 4

A Love Story: James and Lucius  
Chapter 4  
Disclaimer: I don't own so don't ask  
WARNING: This is about male/male relationships. Not your cup of tea? Please hit the **_back_** key.  
Beta-read by: Jadwiga. Any mistakes after she had finished her work are mine.

Notes: I wanted to do a story behind the story of how James and Lucius got together and what drove them apart.

* * *

_Special thank you to_: yaeko and for those who have read and didn't review, thank you for reading thus far.

* * *

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

Christmas came and went. As did New Year's and James Potter was still sick with the stomach flu. Refusing to come out of his room, James couldn't seem to get over his break-up with Lucius, which only resulted in making his illness worse.

On numerous occasions his mum, Jamie, tried to get him to tell them who was the boy that broke his heart. See, James finally got the courage to tell his parents that he was dating a guy. Although they were a bit disappointed he wasn't dating a nice witch (secretly they were hoping he hooked-up with Lily), they supported his decision nonetheless.

Jamie passed by her son's door hearing him asking '**_why couldn't I be a girl_**' or '**_this is all that bastard's fault_**' or '**_men should be able to have babies with the one the love_**.' Jamie would walk away wiping tears fro her eyes, not knowing how to help her son. Obviously, this was something James was going to have to work out on his own.

Every day for the last two weeks, Jamie couldn't get James to eat properly. She finally sent for Sirius, Lily, and Remus; however, their efforts were in vain. On one visit, Sirius' boyfriend had made an attempt to bring James out of his stupor to get him to eat or at least talk about his problems.

Sadly, it didn't work either but the two formal rivals did come to an understanding about Sirius, and would do their best to get along better.

oOoOoOo

_One week later…_

Running directly upstairs, Harold Potter, wasted no time getting into his son's room where James' friends (Remus, Sirius, Lily, and Severus) and his mum where gathered at the door. They couldn't get into the room.

Today, James refused all manner of food and had been throwing-up again. Jamie became concerned after receiving no answer to come down for an afternoon snack. Usually, he would yell back, 'I'm not hungry', but she didn't get anything back from him.

Immediately, she fire called her husband. Not knowing what he would find once he busted into James' room, he steeled his nerves for anything. Harold scanned the room only to find it empty. Then he saw the bathroom door ajar.

Inside, Harold found his son face down on the floor half naked.

From the position where James was lying unconscious, the youth must had slipped coming out of the bath. Never once did they realize he had fainted.

oOoOoOo

The news was unexpected. Lucius didn't know how to handle it. Yes, he did but he couldn't hex her. He didn't want anything to happen to his heir. He should be rejoicing but he wasn't. Not when he could be happy with James Instead, he took to throwing himself into his work or drinking, a lot.

The tug on his heart was becoming unbearable with each passing day. The torture of being from his love was too much.

Yesterday while readying himself for a board meeting with a stockholding company, Lucius collapsed. He suddenly felt weak and his legs gave out.

Coincidentally, across town a certain dark head youth fainted and was rushed to Saint Mungo's hospital.

oOoOoOo

The doctor entered a few minutes later after being summoned with a chart and folder specifically for James.

"Hello James, Mr. and Mrs. Potter," the doctor greeted with a warm gentle smile.

"Hi, Dr. Bloom," James replied somewhat nervously.

"Can you tell us what's wrong with our son?" Mr. Potter came straight to the point.

The kind doctor turned to the young adults – indicating to them this was their cue to leave.

"Now, James, I'm going to ask you some personal questions and I need for you to be as truthful as possible, okay? Can you do that for me?"

James nodded his head.

Once the embarrassing process was over the doctor said the one thing that James thought he would never hear.

The doctor turned to Jamie and Harold with a beaming smile. "Well, after carefully examining your son, I'm about 99.9 percent positive that James is pregnant."

oOo Continue to Give me one more chance oOo


End file.
